


I Ain't Got No Type

by MX_Caulfield



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MX_Caulfield/pseuds/MX_Caulfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer doesn't have a type, but a very unlikely person might change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Got No Type

“He’s kind of cute.”

Spencer looked over at Madison. “Who is?”

“He is,” Madison answered.

Spencer followed her gaze until he saw Roderick standing a few feet ahead of them in the lunch line. “The fat kid?”

“His name is Roderick,” Madison corrected. “Don’t you think he’s cute?”

Spencer scoffed. He was a jock and soon he’d be the starting quarterback (if Sam kept his promise). A guy like Roderick wasn’t even in his league. He looked at Roderick again. He was wearing one of his ridiculous unironic cowboy shirts, and his oversized headphones were planted securely on his head. Roderick looked down at the plate of kale on his trey and frowned, which was admittedly kind of cute.

Spencer looked around to make sure no one on the football team was around. “He’s not…unattractive,” he conceded at last. “Are you interested?”

Madison shook her head. “Nope. He’s not really my type. I was just noticing how cute everyone in glee club is. It’s only a matter of time before some huge dating scandal occurs. According to Mr. Hummel the club can’t go a year without one.”

“I don’t know,” Spencer said. “The club is still pretty small. I don’t think Roderick or Mason is Kitty’s type,”

“And you don’t play for her team,” Madison chimed in.

“Right,” Spencer continued. “I heard your brother and Jane sang a duet together a while back. Is that a thing?”

“Nope,” Madison said cheerfully. “Mason thinks Jane is super cute, but we don’t date.”

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

“And not for the reason you’re thinking. Don’t believe everything Kitty says.” Madison didn’t sound angry about the insinuations Kitty made about her and her brother. She sounded bemused. “Mason and I just prefer casual hookups. And we doubt anyone in the club would be up for that.”

“Oh, wow. Okay.” Spencer’s cheeks turned red. “Well then that leaves Roderick and the rich girl.”

“Jane,” Madison corrected. “And that might not be too farfetched. I’ve seen Roderick look at Jane. He seems smitten.”

“Oh really,” Spencer said sounding slightly annoyed. The two moved forward in line and received their plates of Kale from the lunch lady. Madison takes two; one for her and one for Mason.

“You sound a bit jealous, Spencer. Are you starting to rethink Roderick’s unorthodox physical appeal?”

“Pfft, what? No! Why would you even say that?” Spencer looked around. “And keep your voice down will you?”

“Spencer, everyone knows you’re gay.” The two made their way over to the cafeteria tables.

“Yeah, well just because everyone knows I’m gay doesn’t mean they’re okay being reminded that I’m gay,” Spencer shrugged. He tried to act nonchalant, but Madison could tell that he’d spent a lot of time thinking about his role on McKinley’s social ladder and she wondered just how heavily that varsity jacket weighed on his shoulders. “But anyway why would you think that a guy like me would interested in a guy like that?” Spencer and Madison looked over to Roderick who had just sat down at a table with Jane. Roderick picked at his plate of kale while Jane chatted away.

“Well I mean he’s not my type, but he could be yours.”

“Well he’s not,” Spencer said.

“What is your type, Spencer? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a guy.”

Madison was right. She hadn’t seen Spencer with a guy. No one had. It was one thing for him to be out, but to let anyone at McKinley actually see him kissing a guy or even holding hands with a guy would destroy his social life. Not like Spencer had ever had a boyfriend. He had never let himself think of any guys like that. What would happen if he ended up crushing on one of the guys on the team? If that happened he could kiss his all too precarious reputation goodbye.

“I don’t know,” Spencer said almost as quietly as a whisper. “I don’t think I have a type.”

Madison opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Mason who walked over with a cup of protein drink in each hand. “Hey, twin. I got us protein drinks!”

Madison turned to her brother and smiled widely. “And I got us lunch!”

“What’s on the menu?”

“Take a guess!”

“Kale?”

“Kale!”

Spencer rolled his eyes. The twins always had a way of bringing on sudden headaches to the people around him. 

Mason looked down at Spencer. “Hey you. Have you been keeping my sister company?”

“Yeah, man. We’ve been having a ball waiting in line for our daily dose of kale.”

“Don’t you just love his sense of humor, Mason?”

“You read my mind, twin. There’s something about that sarcasm that just drives me nuts.” The twins turned to Spencer and smile. Spencer rubbed the back of his neck and allowed his lips to form into a small smile.

“Would you like to come eat with us, Spencer?” Madison gestured towards the table at which Jane and Roderick are sitting.

“Jane is going to tell us her theory on the whole Kurt and Blaine situation. Wasn’t it crazy how he interrupted Santana’s proposal? He must have gone through something wild with that Blaine guy.” Mason waved to Roderick and Jane. “We’re coming” he mouthed.

Spencer looked over at the glee club table then over to the table the football team is crowded around. “Will Kitty be joining you guys?”

“Nope. She alternates days,” Madison said. “One day with the glee club and the next day with the Cheerios.”

“She has to stay on top of the Cheerios or else they start slacking off,” Mason added. “So, shall we make our way over to the table?”

Spencer took one last look over at the table. Jane was talking while Roderick listened attentively, a small smile on his face. Spencer forced himself to look away. It was one thing to be seen with Mason and Madison; they were Cheerios and high enough on McKinley’s social ladder for him to associate with. Spencer hadn’t gotten much flak from the football team for joining glee club, but if the guys saw him eating lunch with them there’d be hell to pay in the locker room later. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll pass.”

Madison followed Spencer’s gaze to the football players. She frowned slightly, but nodded. “We’ll see you at glee club later?”

Spencer nodded. “Definitely.” Spencer separated from Mason and Madison. As he made his way over to the other football players, he couldn't help but wish he was going to the same table as the twins.

 

***

Spencer was the last one to get to the choir room. Kitty and Jane were having an animated discussion over a possible set list for Sectionals while the twins sat in the back row playing a game of rock-paper-scissors (each match seemed to be ending in a draw). Roderick sat next to Madison. He wasn’t talking, but his headphones weren’t on his head; instead he had them in his hands while he listened to the conversation going on in front of him.

“Hey, gay kid.” Kitty looked over at Spencer. “What took you so long?”

Spencer ignored Kitty’s nickname; he was getting use to her playful meanness. “Hey to you too,” Spencer walked over and sat down next to Kitty. “Coach Sam had us run some drills after class. I figured I’d do you all a favor and shower before coming to the choir room.”

“We all appreciate that,” Mason chimed in from the back row.

Madison leaned over and inhaled. “You smell good. Mason smell Spencer’s hair.”

“Please don’t.” Spencer groaned.

“There’s no need. I used our twin powers to smell it when you did, twin.” Mason tapped Spencer’s shoulder. “You do smell good.”

“Ugh, enough.” Kitty turned around and looked at the twins. “We are not going around and smelling Spencer. Contrary to popular belief we are not that kind of club.”

Spencer heard a chuckle coming from his right. He looked over and was shocked to see that the source of the laugh was Roderick.

Roderick met Spencer’s gaze. For a moment neither of them looked away. It was a moment that no one else noticed, but it definitely happened. Roderick stopped laughing and looked away from Spencer.

 _Did I scare him or something?_  Spencer thought. _What am I, the freaking boogeyman?_

Jane cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “Back to the set list for Sectionals. I was thinking we could use one of our auditions songs as an easy go to choice.”

“Okay, that’s a fine idea but most of us haven’t seen each other’s auditions” Kitty said. “You guys weren’t even around back when I auditioned. I think Rachel and Kurt just accepted whatever Jane sang at Dalton as her audition-yes, I’m still not sure how that worked. And did Spencer even audition? I’m pretty sure he just showed up the night before Invitationals and said he was in.” Kitty looked around. “So yeah, how would we even choose one of our audition songs?”

“I heard some of the alumni talking about Roderick’s audition,” Madison said. “They said it was great.”

“Ooh, you sang ‘Mustang Sally’, right?” Mason hopped in his chair. “You should sing it for us now. None of us got to see it.”

A blush crept up Roderick’s neck from underneath the collar of his shirt. He fidgeted with his headphones. “I mean we’re about to start rehearsals.”

“Barry and Hummel are late,” Kitty said rolling her eyes. “You might as well sing to pass the time.”

Jane turned around and placed a hand over Roderick’s hands. His fidgeting instantly stopped. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she reassured him.

Roderick nodded. “No, it’s fine.” He looked over to the band in the corner. “Do you guys mind?” The band all gave their approval. “Okay then. This can’t be any more awkward than gym was earlier. I ended up getting picked last for dodgeball and I was one of the captains.”

The rest of the club looked at Roderick with looks of mixed shock and sympathy.

“That was a joke,” Roderick said as he got up and made his way to the center of the choir room. “Though not a very funny one I guess.”

Mason and Madison got up from their chairs and moved to the front row; Madison taking the seat to Spencer’s left and Mason sitting to Madison’s left. Roderick stood in the center of the choir room. His eyes were closed and he nodded his head, then he opened his eyes and gestured for the band to start playing.

The guitarist started strumming and the rest of the band followed suit. Roderick opened his mouth and his voice came out as smooth as silk and as rich as chocolate.

_“Mustang Sally, guess you better slow your mustang down / Mustang Sally, guess you better slow your mustang down / You been running all over the town now / Oh! I guess I’ll have to put your flat feet on the ground…”_

Spencer could feel his jaw drop, but he couldn’t think to close it. He was too focused on Roderick. The way he sounded and the way he moved around his performance space. Usually Roderick tried to make himself as small as possible, only moving when necessary to avoid drawing attention. Now, he was doing dips and bows and sidesteps in front of them like…well, a performer.

_“All you wanna do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride / All you wanna do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride/ All you wanna do is ride around Sally, ride, Sally, ride…”_

Spencer thought back to what Madison had said earlier, about Roderick possibly being his type. The idea had seemed absurd before, but now seeing Roderick move around like he was, almost sensually, the idea didn’t seem that ridiculous. Roderick did this thing with his fingers when he sang; holding up one hand and curling his fingers in a way that made Spencer fantasize about those hands caressing his cheek. And when Roderick sang his lips looked oddly enticing, which made Spencer think about what it would be like to kiss him.

 _Oh god,_ Spencer thought. _I am so gay. Like, Hummel level gay._

_“One of these early mornings, oh, you gonna be wiping your weeping eyes / I bought you a brand new mustang ‘bout nineteen sixty five / Now you come around signifying a woman, you don’t wanna let me ride / Mustang Sally, think you better slow your mustang down / You been running all over town now / Oh! I guess I’ll have to put your flat feet on the ground…”_

Roderick belted out the final note. The power of his voice went through Spencer like an electric shock. And in that final moment Roderick looked so composed, so confident, that he was hardly recognizable from his usual timid self. And Spencer found it kind of…hot.

Spencer looked to his left. Madison looked at him with a knowing smile on her face. He didn’t need twin telepathy to know what she was thinking. Spencer was so deep in thought it took him a moment to realize that the rest of the club was applauding. He put his hands together right before everyone else stopped clapping.

Roderick smiled and gave a tiny bow, but all of the bravado he had previously displayed seemed to have drained out of him once the music stopped.

 _That’s a shame._ Spencer thought.

Rachel and Kurt entered the choir room clapping as they walked. Roderick turned around sheepishly.

“Bravo,” Rachel said cheerfully. In her hands was a stack of sheet music. “Sorry to keep you all waiting.”

“If you guys will come on over and get your sheet music we can start warming up and get right to practicing,” Kurt continued. He took a seat at the piano and began playing scales.

Jane, Kitty, Madison, and Mason stood up and made their way over to Rachel. Spencer remained seated for a moment. He was focused on Roderick, trying to find a spark of that confidence he had seen during his performance. Trying to feel even a bit of what he had felt watching Roderick dance around. But as he watched Roderick take a sheet of music from Rachel and move quietly to the back of the group, he knew that what he had felt earlier was just a fluke.

Kitty turned around and looked at Spencer. “Are you coming, Slim Shady? Unless you managed to develop telekinesis you’re not going be able to get your sheet music from all the way over there.”

Spencer was about to reply, but stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle. He looked over at Roderick and saw that he was the source of the laugh. And like lightning striking the same spot twice the attraction was back. The two boys made eye contact again, and this time Roderick didn’t look away. Spencer nodded before standing up and making his way over to the group. Roderick took another sheet of music and handed it to Spencer.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem,” Roderick said. “I’m sure that whole telekinesis thing will work out for you eventually.” He gave Spencer a sardonic smile.

Spencer smirked. “I’ll let you know as soon as I start pulling a Matilda,” Spencer replied.

Rachel clapped her hands together. “Okay everyone, let’s start with some scales.” She nodded at Kurt who began playing out notes on the piano.

Roderick turned his attention to the rest of the group. Spencer’s eyes lingered on him for a few moments, before he did the same.

 _Yeah,_ Spencer thought. _I definitely have a type._

**Author's Note:**

> Roderick/Spencer might seem like an odd ship, but I think there's potential there for an fun dynamic. I couldn't find too many fics for this pairing so I decided to write one myself. As Tina Cohen-Chang would say, "Be the change you want to see in the world." I'm hoping that this fic will get others into this ship and inspire them to write some Sproderick fics. And though this is a one shot, there is a sequel in the works. Enjoy!


End file.
